Nano farming
Nano Farming Players do not need to spend money to get nanos. Here are some tips to farm all the available nanos for your character. Make sure to work on getting nanos daily or assign an hour or more grinding out these special credits. They will make you into a top level player faster than fighting with your regular units. Getting nanos is very important as nano units offered at your barracks and vehicle factory will massively improve your army. Also, buying special nano resources or the advanced hospital and advanced repair bay will help you stay in the game longer. Finally, during Boss Strikes, Z2 offers a special nano unit designed specifically for the event. Buy a few of these (typically around 85 nanos a piece) and you will be smashing through 5 waves of Boss Strikes. Battle Nations Nano Farming This is the simplest way to get more nanos. Tap on the green Get More! on the bottom left of your homebase screen. Now the bottom row on the right hand side says 'Earn Nanopods! FREE!' Click on this and it gives you two options. 1) Watch a video: will give you one nano per 30 second video ad you watch 2) Complete and offer: Install an app for nanos, if you use Skype add credit for nanos, etc... One offer will ask you to register at TapJoy or if you already did it will ask you to come back to TapJoy. Clicking on this will take you to your browser and open my.tapjoy.com Make sure to do this offer, remember the email and password you used, and go to the next step. TapJoy Farming Once you completed the registration offer mentioned above you will be on my.tapjoy.com. Or you have already done this and now simply need to open your tablet/phone browser to my.tapjoy.com and login. The tablet/phone browser will show you which games you have that TapJoy gives special credit for, in this case you choose Battle Nations to receive nanos. Why register with TapJoy? You get many more free nano making opportunities that are exclusive to TapJoy. For example, when I click download Samurai Siege I will get 16 nanos, not bad! Clicking this opens up, in my cases, iTunes app store. The game is free, click that then install. You will have to enter in your install password. Once it is fully downloaded you can click open directly from the app store. This plays the new app. Run it until it loads completely, if the app is a game I wait until my gamecenter connects to it. I click 'Don't Allow' on push notifications popup. Finally quit the app and open up Battle Nations, for me I have been getting the nanos this quickly! Your nano total should be updated. Now repeat the process to farm more and more nano Utilising VPN Offers from Tapjoy are limited to certain countries, probably due to different appstores and whatnot. By using VPN, the Tapjoy offers change because Tapjoy's server reads your device from a different country. 1. Download "TunnelBear" or any similiar VPN app 2. Sign up 3. Follow the instructions to install the TunnelBear Profiles 4. You get 500 mb each month. Doesn't stack 5. You can tweet about Tunnelbear (requires a twitter acc.) and get an extra 1 gb Activating Vpn 1. Tap on "Settings" 2. Right under "Bluetooth" there should be "VPN". Tap on it 3. To switch on VPN, tap on the little slider 4. Make sure you switch off VPN when not in use Choosing configuration? Choosing a configuration has little impact, but your countries appstore may not have the required app for Tapjoy offers. It is preferable that you pick a configuration/country that has a similiar appstore to your country. edit: need to add screenshots ~Wyrden